


[CLex][Smallville]岁月是把杀猪刀

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [103]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 但是孩子都有了，还能离咋地，凑合过呗。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]岁月是把杀猪刀

[CLex][Smallville]岁月是把杀猪刀  
Fatman  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

岁月是把杀猪刀  
当年，Lex对Clark一见钟情，并使尽浑身解数追到了Clark。  
看着Clark那修长却因为淳朴青涩的气质而显得略有些小巧的身躯，Lex感觉不可思议，明明他比自己还高，为什么看起来就那么小啊。  
看着Clark那蔚蓝的双眼（注：虽然Clark演员的眼睛是绿色的，但从剧中的台词看，设定的Clark还是蓝眼），那仿佛宇宙都蕴含其中的秋水剪眸，Lex真的想把全世界都送给这个属于自己的小镇男孩。  
然后，Clark就迅速长胖压塌炕了。  
Lex愁啊。  
但是孩子都有了，还能离咋地，凑合过呗。


End file.
